


Sonata

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Classical Music, M/M, Piano, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is playing a piano Dean didn't even know they had. [podfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata

  
**Title** : [Sonata  
](http://thefogofwar.tumblr.com/post/48852715998) **Author** : thefogofwar (tumblr)  
 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tenoko1reader)  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Cas  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Length** : 25:39  
 **Summary** : Someone is playing a piano Dean didn't even know they had.  
 **Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?4mfasu1iihnd7h8)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?ubbt1evd59dfuu7)


End file.
